


Prisonnier du désert

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Child, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village, canon world, i think, sad Kankurou
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Du sable, encore du sable, toujours du sable, du sable à perte de vue, voilà tout ce que Kankuro apercevait.





	Prisonnier du désert

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto.

Du sable, encore du sable, toujours du sable, du sable à perte de vue, voilà tout ce que Kankuro apercevait. Il faisait nuit et il n'arrivait pas à dormir, comment aurait-il pu alors qu'il avait peur que son petit frère Gaara qui avait un démon en lui, et qui depuis quelques temps vivait avec eux, ne vienne le tuer dans son sommeil. 

Il était dans son endroit secret, un lieu que personne ne connaissait, pas même sa grande sœur Temari avec qui il partageait pourtant beaucoup de choses. D'ici il dominait tout Suna, et il se sentait puissant et en sécurité. 

Là, à l'abri des regards, il était libre de rêver, il n'était plus le fils de Sabaku No Rasa, le quatrième kazekage, il n'était pas celui qui était son portrait craché, il était lui, juste lui et cela lui faisait du bien. Il rêvait de s'en aller, de partir d'ici, de voir d'autres paysages que ce sable qui le rendait malade. Il voulait vivre dans un pays où son propre frère ne serait en mesure de l'assassiner si l'envie lui en prenait. 

Lorsqu'elle était encore en vie, sa maman lui racontait des histoires avant de se coucher, et notamment celle qui expliquait la raison de l'immensité du désert du pays du vent. La légende voulait que l'infinité du sable devait décourager les ennemis de pénétrer sur le territoire, ne voyant rien d'autre que cela. Si jamais ils s'y risquaient, la chaleur de Kaze no Kuni, sa sécheresse, finiraient par les rendre fous, et les faire mourir de soif, s'étant probablement perdus et ayant tournés en rond pendant des heures. 

« Qui serait assez idiot pour vouloir venir s'attaquer à un pays aussi faible et aussi peu attirant que celui-ci ?, se demanda-t-il.  »

Rien de bien n'existait ici, tout était mort, vide, hostile, aucun être humain sain d'esprit ne souhaiterait y passer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Ce pays n'était qu'une ruine, tout comme lui Sabaku no Kankuro, déjà bien endommagé par la vie à seulement dix ans.


End file.
